


open your mouth

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Everything is chill, First Kiss, M/M, fragile masculinity? don't know her, idek, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: the title sounds dirty but this isn't i swear





	open your mouth

Ned gave a tiny gasp. “You should do that grape throwing thing but use your webs to make sure you catch them!”

There was a groan, and the bunk bed shifted. Peter dangled his head over the railing.

“The sun hasn’t even risen and you want me to do what now?”

“You know that thing where people throw grapes up in the air and then catch them with their mouth?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, you should do it but like use your webs to grab ‘em!” Ned mimed thwip-ing the grapes and reeling them in to his mouth. “Like that.”

Peter blinked groggily. “Okay. Later, but okay.”

“Cool,” Ned grinned.

 

~

 

Peter tumbled in through Ned’s window and onto the floor. Ned tugged his headphones off.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Peter huffed, tossing his mask somewhere. His eyes were dry.

“What’s up? You’ve got a bruise, uh, right about here.” Ned pointed to his eyebrow.

“Oh. Yeah. I hit a balcony.”

“You hit a what?”

“I was swinging and I hit a balcony. It’s fine.”

Ned frowned. “Dude, you could have gotten a concussion, or like, split your skull open or something. It’s not _fine_.”

Peter weakly smacked at the spider on his chest, causing the suit to balloon. He tugged it over his shoulders and then down his legs, grabbing the nearest discarded shirt.

When he looked back at Ned, he caught the other boy gaping.

“Dude,” Peter sighed, “what have I said about staring? Seriously, it doesn’t even hurt.”

Ned looked  away . “Sorry, I know, it’s just—It looks bad, I dunno.”

Peter shuffled over and sat beside Ned. “It’s okay, man, I get it. May doesn’t like it, either.”

Ned bumped shoulders with Peter. “ Did you expect her to?”

“No, honestly—I don’t know what I expected.”

“Hm.”

Peter rubbed absently at his knee. While in the process of snatching up some lady’s dog, he’d collided the wrong way with a bicycle rack. Not fun, was his diagnosis. Definitely not fun.

“Do you want to watch funny Star Wars videos on YouTube?” Ned asked suddenly.

Peter smiled. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

They leaned closer to see the small screen.

 

~

 

Peter stretched his feet out in front of him. Ned had his arm around the back of the bench. The sun was out and their guns were out, which Ned pointed out, amused.

“Tch. Yeah.” Peter sank lower in his seat.

They thought about getting ice cream, but neither of them had any money. Meh, what did it matter? You could do loads of fun stuff on a nice day.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Like what? ‘People watching?’”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s only fun when there are people around.” The park was poignantly empty, despite the fair weather.

‘That’s fair.”

Peter slouched some more.

“You’re gonna fall,” Ned pointed out, “if you don’t sit up.”

“Sitting up is for the weak.”

“Your face is for the weak.”

“...Thanks?”

“Ugh, nevermind.”

“’Kay.”

Peter slouched a little towards Ned.

“Dude.”

Peter could feel him breathing. “Yeah?”

“Uhhhh…”

“What?”

“Uh…”

“Spit it out, dude, come on. It can’t be _that_ bad.”

That was true, Ned figured. After all, it wasn’t like he was going to admit he was Spider-Man.

“Would it be weird and ruin our friendship if I, like, kissed you?”

Peter frowned, considering. 

“Nah,” he decided.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Go for it.”

 

“Whoa, dude, I didn’t know you knew how to French kiss,” Peter said, impressed.

Ned shrugged. “Beginner’s luck?”


End file.
